New Beginnings
by xTexasgalx
Summary: Miley and Lilly celebrate the New Year. Liley. Oneshot. Happy New Years everyone!


**Excuse any spelling mistakes; I was kind of rushing to get this done.**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: My New Years resolution: to play the guitar (and diet). That is mildly doable, owning Hannah Montana is not. **

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Multi-colored streamers drape over every available surface, banners hang on every wall, twinkling and sparkling under the artificial light. Confetti litters the ground, along with knocked over plastic cups and the occasional cigarette end. The TV announces its exactly one hour until the ball drops over New York, excited people scatter excitedly around the apartment with funny shaped hats perched lopsidedly on their heads, anticipating a whole new year full of surprises and expectations.

Lilly Truscott clutched her glass of eggnog and glanced around swiftly, wishing she was having as much fun as the rest of them. _They_ had no worries or problems. _They _were carefree and light headed from the alcohol.

Music thumped from the speakers, yells and cheer erupted from all directions and an occasional outburst of singing joined the mass of noises, making the atmosphere highly infective; most couldn't keep a grin from their face.

However, Lilly found she wasn't having a good time, nor was she determined to. The only reason she was here and not crawling under her quilt with tears in her eyes was because Oliver was the host of the party and demanded she make an appearance to let loose and enjoy herself to the fullest extent.

So far she'd strolled around like a nomad with glazed eyes and an unhappy frown, conscious in her head where she could make things happen and unconscious on the outside where she couldn't.

Desperate boys, as the time ticked closer, were desperately looking for a girl to kiss at midnight and already she had shunned off many drunken advances and cheesy flirting techniques, only to receive curses and threats when she disentangled away from their sickening presence. Only one person was meant to bring their lips to hers and that person was forbidden.

"Having fun?" Oliver appeared with a tipsy, goofy smile, clutching a beer and grasping the paper hat on top of his head. "Didn't turn out too bad did it?"

"Sure," Lilly agreed and finished her drink quickly and efficiently.

"Whose tongue is going to be down your throat when the clock strikes twelve?" Oliver asked her with a badly aimed wink. His shirt was undone several buttons and he was leaning against the wall for support, looking overly friendly and more rambunctious with the influence of the drink in his hand.

"Nobodies." Lilly shrugged away furtively but Oliver wouldn't let her go.

"C'mon, Lil! You're hot! We're seventeen! This is the last New Years we're going to spend with the people of Seaview High so take it out with a bang!" He swung his arms in a batting motion and she raised an eyebrow. "You could have any guy here within a second." He clicked his fingers for emphasis but she remained unimpressed. "You're no fun." He waved her off drowsily and on reflex she grabbed his arm to stop him from falling over as he chuckled girlishly. "I love you!" he told her affectionately and clung onto her, wheezing merrily.

"Your breath smells!" she grimaced and almost collapsed under his weight.

"Lilly ..." he slurred with his eyes half closed in submission. "Take me over to Amber ... she thinks I'm hot and she wants to kiss me at midnight …"

"Whatever," Lilly pushed him over onto the couch where he sprawled out with his mouth open and his drink steadily staining the carpet. Rolling her eyes, she left him in his state and shuffled over to the balcony.

Stars littered the sky like diamonds, little flecks of silver amongst a pure black canvas. The moon was full and smiling, the traffic below was crawling along the busy roads at snail pace. The sounds of horns being blared reached her ears along with several other typical Californian noises.

She rapped her black nails against the railing and closed her eyes, letting the gentle breeze envelope her, making her shiver. Midnight was forty-five minutes away and the fact settled on her like a layer of aging dust. A new year meant new beginnings, new resolutions but she couldn't welcome in another start when she hadn't finished the end of this one.

Last New Year she had made a resolution to tell Miley how she felt about her yet another year had sailed by and once again she was dreading the count down. She was older, things had been put into perspective but the initial fear was still there. That would never leave.

"Lilly?" Todd beckoned for her to come back inside and held out his arm as she clambered back into the warmth and slightly claustrophobic room, ignoring the wolf-whistles and degrading comments. This was why boys were just animals, the very reason she had never felt attracted to them.

"Miley's over there," Todd said and pointed to a stunningly beautiful girl with long, curly hair that fell down her back like a cascading waterfall, intricate blue eyes that sparkled like jewels and a radiant smile that tore the breath from her lungs.

"Y-yeah …"

"Who are you kissing at midnight?" he asked conversationally, shoving his hands in his pockets sheepishly, looking down at her with a hopeful expression.

Miley was talking to a collection of boys who were drooling over her blatantly, staring at parts of her body that made Lilly fume. They shouldn't have the privilege of staring at Miley; she was so worth so much more…

"Huh?" She noticed Todd looking at her. "What?"

"Who are you kissing at midnight?" he pressed on, a little hurt she hadn't been paying attention.

"Sorry Todd I-" Lilly bit her lip and avoided his questioning eyes. "I-I-"

"You like Miley, I get it." He ran his fingers through his hair and she snapped to attention with a start. "Don't panic, Lilly." He grinned in a comforting way. "It's been obvious for years, everyone can see it. Will you please just go get her so we can see you two make out?"

Lilly playfully punched his arm. "You're such a boy!"

"And I'm good at it," he smirked and gave her a shove forward. "Go get that sexy-"

Lilly coughed meaningfully.

"I mean that wonderful girl," he corrected bashfully and mouthed an apology.

"No," Lilly smiled. "You were right the first time. Miley Stewart is one sexy-"

As he whipped around to face her she slapped him again and he groaned. "What!"

"Stop drooling over her!"

"You do!" he retaliated jokingly and she rested a hand on her hip.

"I'll be going," he pointed over to a rowdy group of people and walked away, spinning around to make a kissy face at her then glance at Miley with a knowing smirk.

"Damn him," Lilly muttered under her breath, not really angry.

Thirty minutes were left until midnight and a couple of people had passed out before the fireworks had even started but most of them were causing havoc, banging furniture and recreating their clothes comically to add to the festivities. Even a few were chanting Auld Lang Syne already.

Gathering courage, Lilly strode over to Miley who was stood watching TV with a special glint in her eye. As she gently laid a hand on her best friends arm she felt her tiny hairs stand on end.

"Lilly," Miley breathed serenely and faced her. "Thank God you're here! I've been getting hit on all night and I need somebody sane to take me away from this madness!"

"Sorry, I'm the ring-leader," Lilly smiled and shrugged.

"I'll have to take you down then," she said with an edge to her sexy southern accent.

"Who are you kissing at midnight?" Lilly asked casually even though her heart was thumping and her palms were sweating, her shirt sticking to her back unpleasantly, fully conscious on the drool forming in her mouth over the appeal of her best friend.

"I don't know," Miley said nonchalantly and pulled her into a more private corner where they could be heard over the noise and not be blinded by the flashing lights.

Lilly's heart soared. "Who do you _want_ to kiss?"

Miley blushed and scuffed her shoes, almost as though avoiding the question. This only made Lilly's intuition bolder; she _had_ to know.

"Tell me!" Lilly urged desperately. "I won't laugh!"

"You say that now!" Miley exclaimed.

"I promise!" Lilly pleaded, searching her eyes to make that silent commitment.

Miley was unrelenting. "Who do _you_ want to kiss?"

Suddenly the room became several degrees hotter and Lilly became flushed. "I want to celebrate the New Year with the person I love the most …"

"Oh yeah?" Miley cocked up an eyebrow and folded her arms. "And who would that be?"

Lilly leaned closer and whispered in her ear, acting intentionally seductive. "Wouldn't you like to know …?" Her small intake of alcohol had left her slightly more confident and since it was almost the end of one year and the beginning of another she figured she would worry about the consequences in the morning.

Quivering, Miley replied, "Truscott, you have a bad side …"

"One day you might see it," she laughed at Miley's shocked expression. "You're such a dork!" She remarked fondly and tapped her jokingly on the arm, heart lurching at the wonderful contact.

"And you're a little tease!" Miley laughed genially, rolling her eyes and pulled Lilly to the main area to dance… or to just grind bodies… Either way, Lilly was in heaven as she felt all of Miley pushed up against her, her hands in her hair then down her waist, sliding the length of her body. Nothing had ever felt so good! Lilly thought, a tad uncomfortable because this was really leaving her flustered.

"The New Year is almost here!" Oliver yelled for silence a few minutes before midnight. "Let's make this year rock!" He raised his fist enthusiastically and people cheered and clapped. "That's all I have to say!" He jumped from the couch and ran over to Amber, almost falling into the plant pot on his way.

"Wow ..." Lilly said softly as she and Miley found some space to stand in within sight of the TV. "Another year."

"Another year has passed," Miley agreed quietly. "And we have many more to come."

Lilly beamed at this, taking hope. "We sure do because I sure as heck am not going anywhere and I'm making sure you don't!"

"10!" Everyone yelled, jumping up and crowding around the TV.

"Here we go," Lilly said, a little disappointed she wasn't going to make this years resolution come true. Her high from their previous dance was ebbing, her old fears were returning.

"8!"

"We're going to make this year the best ever," Miley promised sincerely and grasped her hand securely, staring into her eyes with a lot of emotion. Lilly almost squeaked. What was happening in Miley's delectable mind right now?

"6!" Oliver pulled Amber into a fiery kiss, screwing the six seconds he was supposed to wait.

"5!" Todd raised his glass at Lilly and gave an encouraging nod and another kissy face towards Miley.

"4!" Lilly looked apprehensively at Miley, wishing and praying for some happiness the upcoming year.

"3!" Miley looked at Lilly perplexed, which in turn made her even more apprehensive. Everyone knew what was meant to happen when the clock struck midnight. The room was already grouped off into couples.

"2!" Everyone in the room leapt up in anticipation.

"1!" The explosions erupted from the outside, the fireworks on TV blasted through the speakers and the entire room was in frenzy.

"Happy New Years, Lilly!" Miley beamed, wrapping her arms around her best friend's neck and pulling her in for a gentle kiss.

However, as she made to pull back Lilly grasped her by the waist and pressed her mouth more firmly against hers, eyes fluttering shut, heart hammering against her chest as she felt the fireworks erupt inside of her, heard the explosions from deep within. Instead of frantically puling away like Lilly feared she would, Miley reciprocated this extreme show of affection and ran her hands tantalizing through Lilly's long, soft hair with ease, making her shudder and gasp against Miley's mouth.

"I love you," Lilly moaned into the kiss, tilting her head to go deeper. She was going for it all while she had Miley like this. All last year she had been trying to get the guts to do this.

Miley clutched her tighter, gradually opening her mouth so Lilly could slide her tongue in and massage her own. As she did so she looped her fingers through the belt buckles of Lilly's jeans and dragged her even closer so their entire lengths were crushed against each other.

"You're an amazing kisser ..." Lilly groaned appreciably as Miley skillfully dove her tongue in and out in a pleasurable rhythm, ending with a slight nibble on her lower lip.

"Happy New Years, Miley." Lilly drew breath regretfully and rested her forehead against her best friends, inhaling her scent and memorizing this blissful moment, still in a sort of stupor.

Miley smiled and glanced at her lips lovingly. "That it is ..." She elicited a tender shiver as she gave Lilly another open mouthed kiss, pulling back teasingly as Lilly made to probe her tongue in. "You're wearing my lip-gloss," she remarked seductively.

"Yummy. " Lilly licked her lips and stroked Miley's luscious hair. "Where does this leave us?"

"At the beginning of something new."

"I have a resolution …" Miley smirked and twirled a strand of Lilly's hair around her finger. She leaned in and whispered in her ear and Lilly eye's shot open and she squeaked.

"You have a dirty mind, Stewart!"

"Like you haven't thought it!" Miley dared and Lilly closed her mouth in defeat and held up her hand guiltily.

"I have a feeling this year is going to be the best ever," Lilly said softly and stroked Miley's cheek with affection, making it obvious how head over heels in love with her she was, the remnants of their kiss still making her lips tingle.

Blindly, Oliver wandered over and draped his arm around both of their shoulders tipsily. "I love you guys!" he slurred heavily and one eye drooped shut

Miley gave him an amused look and giggled. "We love you too, Oliver. Even when you are drunk out of your head and drooling all over us."

"Has Lilly told you that she wants to sleep with you yet?" Oliver hiccoughed sleepily, not aware of what he was saying or what trouble he might get in. "When she's asleep all I ever hear her moaning is for you to have sex with her in the Hannah closet."

"The Hannah closet?" Miley laughed and Lilly burned crimson and pierced a hole in her sneakers, wanting nothing more than to rip off her friends head. .

"You are so dead!" Lilly made to go grab him but he stumbled backwards and landed on a chair, winking at her before struggling to stand up to start the traditional Auld Lang Syne song, gathering people to join in.

"Miles, I'm so-"

"Don't worry about it, Lil." Miley stopped her quickly. "Worry about killing him in the morning when he has a hangover. But for right now, let's bring in this New Year!" She pushed her way into the circle and Lilly, smiling shyly, followed suit grasping her hand as Saint Sarah held her other.

As the entire room sang, as the fireworks erupted outside, Lilly smiled sideways at Miley. At last, her resolution came true.

………………………………………………………..

**Sorry for the rushed ending! This was just a little one-shot, nothing big and ****nothing special. **

**Happy New Years everyone! Make sure you make 2008 the best ever! And stick to those resolutions, lol! You guys rock!!!**

**Thanks for reading:) Peace out x **


End file.
